Lust Kills Darling
by midnightshadowknight
Summary: Rukia kuchiki, the princess of vampires is feared to be the next target among the killings that have been hitting the black order. Out of fear her high arch assign her a bodyguard, but what happens when its Ichigo kurosaki leader of japan's wolf pack?


_**READ! READ!READ!READ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

_****_Sorry, just wanted to make surer that you guys stopped to read this; so i know that a lot of you are mad at me for taking so long to update, well here is the story. What i do with most of my stories is i upload a rough draft, so I'm not writing at my best; i do this so that i can get a rough start on the story and i want to see if people like the idea that i am going with. Usually, i would have updated with in a month, but my dad thought that he would make my computer faster...yeah, he deleted all of my hard drive and back up so i had to rewrite several of my stories, including ten chapters of this one, i lost all my summer homework at artwork, and yeah, i was not happy.

So for the people who have already seen the story, you're going to have too read the chapter again because i made a lot of changes; mostly because i didn't feel like i caught the image of the characters that i was going for, but this time i did a lot better. Also, this chapter is 26 pages...for me that is somewhat short, so just a fyi, i write very long if someone knows the limit as to how a long a story can be on fanfic can you please tell me, because i don't want to be writing and then find out that i have to cut my story suddenly.  
>Thanks.<p>

Anyway, hope you all enjoy and i am so sorry for the long, i promise i will update within a month, and if it is longer then i will tell you guys before hand.

P.s I am in need for a beta reader so if anyone wants to help me that would be great :)

Please enjoy lust kills darling

* * *

><p>Prologue: The Cold hand of Death enters the play…<p>

Moscow, Russia

Cold gray eyes were scanning over the streets that ran below the Ararat Park Hyatt. It was beginning to near one in the morning for Moscow and yet the streets were still crowed with people. At this hour, most were either business people on their way to a meeting of some sorts or were on their way home after a long night at the office. Some were men leaving the bars after a late night of drinking; most, if not all were far too intoxicated and could hardly walk without stumbling every few feet. There were even a few homeless ones cowering at the ends of alleys begging for money.

A spark glowed in the dim light of the room as a sharpen nail flicked across the end of a cigar, lighting it. The stogie was brought between a pair of thin lips; an inhale was heard as the cigar slowly burned away, leaving ash behind. The hand then brought the cigar over a glass bowl, and with the flick of the wrist, discards the ash; the man who held the cigar paid no mind to the fact that the bowl was not an ash tray. The man himself could be called handsome. His chestnut brown hair was slicked back with the exception of a thin strand that fall over his right eye. His skin was pale for an Italian, but flawless nether the less. Women often swoon over his eyes, cold as the may be. The glow that fell over him from the city skyline only highlighted his features.

The man tilted his head, causing the strand of hair to fall out of his eye. He took another inhale of the cigar, letting the sweet smelling smoke pool around him as he brought his left hand up. He lightly placed it on the glass of the window, taking note of the coldness. Even from within the room, the man could feel the change in pressure as a storm approach.

"I don't like this little fixation you have with this girl Aizen." The man known as Sosuke Aizen, turned looked over his shoulder at the women who was laid out on the deep brown leather couch. A sly smile could be seen on Aizen's face.

"Now Kyoka, how do even know that I was thinking about her?" Aizen said, his voice coming out in a near whisper; his voice was covered in silky softness. The women scrunch her nose in disgust. She sat up and gave Aizen a dirty look.

"Don't you dear play innocent with me Sosuke, I've known you long enough that I can tell what you are thinking," the women snapped. Aizen simply chuckled before turning to face the women fully. She was the only women that had ever made him stop and admire her beauty. Kyoka Suigetsu was lust itself. Her hair was a vivid ruby in color that fall down to the middle of her back. The think waves that were in it made the hair bounce whenever she moved her head. Her skin was fair in compulsion and her body was tall with deep curves. The kimono she was wearing was the near same red in color as her hair with black and gold abstract patters. It fell off her shoulders and showed most of her breast, enough to show the tattoo of the red rose on her left breast.

Kyoka brought the crystal champagne glass she was holding to her full red lips and took a small sip of the sweet red wine; she slowly rub her tongue along her bottom lip, tasting the sweetness. She saw Aizen's eyes follow her tongue. He stared at her lips for a moment before meeting her eyes; they were the most stunning eyes he had ever seen. The left was a deep vivid blue while the right was a bright amber red.

"Kyoka." He said her name slow, letting his tongue roll with the y, while holding the a out. Kyoka tilted her head, letting her hair cover her blue eye; she loved it when he said her name like that. She leaned forward, crossing her legs; she made sure that her kimono fell open as she moved letting her long smooth legs show. She pushed her breast together, showing nearly all of her cleavage to Aizen.

"Yes…Sosuke" she whispered softly, nearly panting his name. Aizen smiled at her sudden change in mode.

"What is it about Rukia Kuchiki that you despise so much?" Aizen asked. The excitement that Kyoka was feeling vanished at the vampire princess's name. Aizen could see annoyance and hatred fill her eyes. She huffed and leaned back ageist the couch, glaring at the wall.

"I…I just don't see why you need the girl; the only thing your plan requires is a high amount of reiatsu, it was never stated that you needed it from Rukia Kuchiki," Kyoka said, not meeting Aizen's eyes. Aizen smirked at the women; he stubbed the cigar in the glass bowl before walking towered the couch.

"My dear Kyoka, you know the exact reason why it is Rukia Kuchiki's reiatsu that I need, besides, I do believe that isn't the true reason behind your hatred for the girl," Aizen said with a soft chuckle. He sat down on the couch, smiling slyly at Kyoka. She stared back at him, trying to see through his mask, wanting to know what he was thinking.

"There is no reason for you to be jealous of her," Aizen said suddenly. Kyoka's eyes widen.

"As if I would ever be jealous of that rat," she growled out, rolling her eyes and turning her head away. She wouldn't let Aizen see the redness that had formed on her face. She heard his soft velvet voice laugh and she felt a wave of annoyance flash through her.

"Kyoka." She didn't move.

"Kyoka, look at me." Still, she didn't move. She was shifting her legs to move; her feet touch the carpet, sinking into the softness of it. Lips ran along her neck. Kyoka gasp as Aizen pulled her close to him, his lips making random abstract patters on her skin.

"Ai-" Kyoka gasped again when Aizen ran his tongue along her neck. Kyoka felt her breath deepen and heat flash through her as she was pulled into Aizen's lap.

"I'm not going to ask again, look at me, Kyoka," Aizen murmured softly ageist her neck. Kyoka turned so she was straddling his lap; she opened her eyes and her breath caught when she saw how close her face was to Aizen's.

"You don't have to worry about her, Kyoka, your far to beautiful of a woman for anyone to give up," Aizen said. Kyoka blushed.

"Sosuke-" Aizen lean in suddenly and ran his sharpening fangs along her neck. Kyoka moaned and tilted her head back.

"Sosuke, please," she begged. She wanted to feel it; his fangs sinking into her skin, the overwhelming pleasure as he took her life essence. She felt his smirk; her kimono was harshly pulled down, the upper half of her body now exposed. Before she could say anything, she felt his fangs sink into her. Kyoka's back arch almost against her will; she cried out in pure pleasure. Her breath came out in pants and her hands tangled themselves in his chestnut hair, pulling Aizen closer to her neck. She moaned loudly when Aizen's hands cupped her breast.

A soft knock came from the door. Kyoka found herself laying face first on the couch. She breathed deeply, trying to calm her racing heart; she heard the door open and tilted her head to the side, trying to hear what Aizen was saying. She knew little Russian, but the angry tone in Aizen's voice told her that something unpleasant most have happened. The word smert' was whispered harshly by Aizen a number of times; Kyoka could only guess that he was handing out death threats once again. She flinch when the door was closed suddenly, hard enough that she could hear the wood split in several places. She sat up slowly, pulling her ruined kimono with her to cover her somewhat; she had to stop herself from rubbing her neck where Aizen had bit her. The pleasure was now beginning to turn to pain. She looked up at the door to see Aizen breathing deeply with his hand on the wall; she could see his nails beginning to sharpen.

"Aizen, what's the matter?" Kyoka slowly asked. She heard him sigh as he shook his head.

"Nothing, just some unpleasant news," he said.

"Is there anything that I can do to help?" Kyoka asked; she hated seeing him distort. That usually meant that she would find herself being ignored for weeks on end. He glanced over at her; Kyoka had to stop herself from looking away from his cold gaze.

"Yes, you can help," he said. Kyoka found her self shoved onto her back; inch long fangs sinking into her neck, giving her nothing but pleasure.

Chapter One Part One: A Purple Eyed Cat…

Rukia Kuchiki tried in vain to ignore the eyes that were following her movements as she slipped her way through the dancing bodies. She was mentally cursing herself for allowing Renji to talk her in to coming with him to a night club. If she had known that the club was owned by the Order and only Order members were allowed entrance, she would had said no. Being the princess of vampires tend to even want to make your own people stare. She sighed in relief when she reached the bar; she had been standing for so long that her feet ache when she sat down on one of the stools. She rubbed her eyes before running a hand through her raven hair, pulling it out of the messy bun and letting it fall around her before coming to a rest at the small of her back. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the pounding bass of the music; it was starting to give her a headache.

Rukia flinch and inhale sharply when someone brushed their hand along her back. She turned and glared the man who was behind her; she was disgusted when he smirked and winked at her. She become even more annoyed when she saw him lean on the bar a few feet away from her. The man brought the cigarette he was smoking to his month and blew the smoke toward her, winking and grinning again. Rukia rolled her eyes in disgust, moving her hair over her shoulder, hiding her face from the man. She grew irritated when she could still feel his eyes, almost as if he was trying to burn a hole in her head. She couldn't stand places like this; they were always too noise and were cowered with drunken idiots. She shifted around on the stool, trying to see Renji; her luck would have it that he was no were in sight. She couldn't find his scent either; it was being covered by the smell of sweat and alcohol.

Rukia huffed and turned back to the bar; Renji knew that she hated being in public places like this, yet he would always disappear, leaving her to have to fed for herself; it was down right annoying and rude. She was thinking of just leaving, knowing Renji wouldn't be all that offended, when the strong smell of tobacco washed over her. She turned to see that man leaning on the bar; he was now a foot away from her, far too close for Rukia. He grinned at her, holding the cigarette between his teeth.

"Can I help you with something?" Rukia asked, covering her voice in ice. The man tilted his head, running his eyes along her body far too slowly before answering.

"Not really, I was just wondering what the princess of vampires was doing in a place like this," the man said, leaning in closer, much to Rukia's annoyance.

"My business is none of your concern," Rukia said harshly, turning her face away; she heard the man chuckle softly.

"You know, it could be my concern, if you let me," he voice dropped into low husky whisper. Rukia's eyes twitch and bought her hand up to cover her nose; she took large breaths through her hand before turning and glaring at the man. She could smell the testosterone coming off him in waves.

"I rather not," she growled at him. The man just laughed again, clearly finding her hostility amusing.

"Come on, babe, let me buy you a drink," he pressed; Rukia leaned as far back as she could on the stool when he leaned across her to smother the cigarette in the ash bowl that was on her other side.

"No thank you; now if you please, I want to be alone," Rukia growled at him. She waited for him to lean back to where he had been resting on the bar, but he instead stayed leaning over her, now only a few inches from her. Rukia closed her eyes, biting down on her bottom lip as her fangs sharpen, hard enough that she drew blood; the sweet nectar taste of her own blood somewhat calm her nerves; she at less didn't have the urge to tear the man's throat out.

"A woman as sexy as you doesn't have the right to be alone without a man by her side, so how's about you let me be that man." Rukia couldn't help but laugh; this man clearly did not know how to take no for an answer.

"If you think that begging is going to make me fall for your little game, than you're going to find yourself mistaken," Rukia said in a flat voice, glancing sideways at the man. She saw him arch one of his eyebrows while tilting his head.

"And what game would that be babe?" He asked. Rukia felt her eye twitch when he called her babe; she forced a sickly sweet smile on her face as she turned to him.

"All you simply want to do, is buy me drinks tell I'm so drunk I can't think, then you'll take me to some little motel down the street, have sex with me, then leave to let me wake up in the morning with no idea as to what had happen night before; that is the game you are trying to play, babe" Rukia spoke in a little school girl voice. The man stared at her for a moment, blinking his deep blue eyes; the smirk that had been on his face this whole time had finally fell. Rukia frown when he started to laugh rather loudly and because he was so close to her, it echoed into her ear, adding to the already pounding noise in her head.

"I forgot how smart vampires could be; so how about I skip getting you drunk and I just take you with me to that little motel right now?" The man said, dropping his voice to a husky whisper, leaning in even closer to Rukia; she could now smell the heavy scent of alcohol.

"How bout I tell you to go there and screw yourself?" Rukia said back to him, speaking like a little school girl again. She could see in his eyes that the man was beginning to become annoyed at all of her rejections.

"What if I said you want to come with me?" Rukia noted the how a light green ring had appeared around his eyes and the change in the atmosphere around her. The man flinch back when Rukia suddenly laugh.

"Are you honestly trying to put a spell on me?" She said through her laughter. "You seem to forget that vampires are the masters at mind games, there is no spell that you can put on me that will work, now as I said early, I will like to be left alone, go find one of your little friends to play with," Rukia said, truing her face away. For several minutes, all Rukia heard was the pounding music, but the man had not moved and his scent was beginning to annoy her. She turned and glared at him.

"Didn't I tell you to leave," she snapped at him.

"What if I don't want to leave?" He challenged her. Rukia could see through his eyes that he must have been shifting through different spells in his head that he could use on her. She sighed and turned to look at the drinks that were line up behind the bar; she let her fangs lengthen tell she could feel the points on her bottom lip before turning back to the man. He flinch and step back when he saw her eyes; they were glowing a hazy red and the pupil was now a thin sliver.

"Let me put it this way; you will leave, unless you want to find out what happens when you upset a vampire," she snarled at him, her eyes narrowing. The man's face whitened and she could smell fear coming off him. He turned without saying anything, but he muttered something that sound similar to bitch; Rukia breathed in deeply as she let the hostility leave her body; she hissed softly when her fangs where forced under her gum line; she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the throbbing pressure now in her jaw to stop. She inhaled deeply through her month, holding it for a few moments, before slowly breathing out of her nose. Her hand came up around her neck, wishing that the burning tightness would leave. She didn't understand why she was so thirsty lately; Byakuya had told her it might just be her age. Vampires go through a bloodlust stage usually between the ages of eighteen up to their early twenties; it was their form of probity and Rukia had turn seventeen only three months before hand. She tried telling herself that it was simply as Byakuya had told her, but she couldn't remove the feeling that it was something else.

She sighed and shook her head; at the moment she really didn't care, she just wanted the burning to stop. She cursed herself for not having brought a bag of some sort to carry any kind of blood on her, or at lest to have put a small vial in her leather jacket. She didn't want to bother with asking if the place had any, knowing that if they did it would more then likely be laced with an alcohol. She breathed deeply and closed her eyes; she once again bit down hard on her bottom lip, letting the blood that had been drawn wash down her burning throat. She sighed in relief as the cool sweetness eased some of her thirst. Her eyes snapped open when the scent of ink came from behind her; Rukia growled in annoyance and turned in her seat to glare at the red hair man who was walking towered her. Renji Abarai stopped med stride when he saw the death glare that he friend was giving him.

"Whatever you're pissed about, it wasn't my fault," he said, holding his hands up in a good well gesture as he lean across the bar, looking for the bar tender. Rukia scoffed, still glaring at her best friend.

"I'm pissed because you drag me here against my will," she snapped. Renji laughed, causing Rukia to narrow her eyes at him.

"I did not force you to come, Rukia," Renji said through his laughter.

"Yes, you did; you asked if I wanted to come and I said no, then you went to Byakuya saying that it was bad for my heath to stay inside all day and told him that he would be a bad father if he didn't make me come," Rukia hissed through her fangs.

"It's not my fault that he can't take a joke; but I am starting to think that no social contact is making you depressed," Renji said. Rukia was about to snap that being around to many people made her depressed, but closed her month when the bar tender walked up. She arched her eyebrow when she saw pricings that covered his face.

"I was you would get rid of those tattoos," Rukia muttered as Renji turned and leaned with his elbows on the bar, draining half of the glass of beer in one drink. He glanced over at her, giving her a wired look.

"And why should I do that?" he asked, arching one of his inked eyebrows.

"Because it's not healthy when twenty-three year old man shaves his eyebrows off and replace them with tattoos that cover his face and arms; even after four years you still smell like ink," Rukia said, scratching her nose as she smelt Renji's scent again. He simply rolled his eyes at her; he knew she just wanted to get under his skin; she always brought up his tattoos when ever she wanted to annoy him. Rukia sighed when Renji ignored her jab at him; she pulled her jacket into her lap, glancing down at the rarely used cell phone that was sitting on top. It was nearing midnight; she knew that if she didn't leave soon Byakuya would be upset with both her and Renji. She looked back over at him a frowned when she saw how he was able to talk to anyone who past so easily.

"I don't understand why you try so hard to talk to everyone who you see," she mattered at him; the pounding music drowned her voice out, but Renji's sensitive ears were still able to hear her.

"Because unlike you, I don't hate everyone that I see," Renji spoke simply, twisting around to place the now empty beer class on the bar. Rukia hissed at him in annoyance.

"I don't hate everyone, I just see any reason to be friendly to people you don't know and you're more then likely never going to see them again; I swear, I'm never going to understand Shinigamis," Rukia muttered the last part. Renji turned and glared at her.

"Just because we're half vampire, that doesn't mean we have to act like you," he snapped. Shinigamis, while being half vampire, acted more human then anything; they were one of the few demons that came from vampires. All demons came from the line of either vampires or werewolves. The Shinigamis were first made when the blood war between vampires and werewolves was its bloodiest. They had the body of a human but the soul a vampire, allowing them to see souls of the undead and do demonic spells. Their senses were also enhanced, along with strength and speed. A one up that Rukia thought they had was that Shinigamis didn't need blood, but this is what also made them so much weaker then vampires; whatever power they're born with is the power that they have. Vampires gain more power with the more the blood they drink, stealing what ever life essence and power that is in the blood.

"Just because I'm half doesn't mean I have to rip someone's head for offering me a drink," Renji spoke suddenly. Rukia looked up from where she was flipping her phone opened and closed to glare at her friend.

"He wasn't offering me a drink, he was offering to have sex with me," she said blankly, looking back down at her phone; ten to midnight. She was about to tell Renji that she should be heading home before Byakuya sent a search party out for her when he cut her off.

"You should have said yes, he was hot." Rukia's head snapped up fast enough that she felt it pop; her month dropped open as she stared at Renji as if he had two heads. Renji glanced over at the young vampire and started laughing when he saw the look on her face.

"Don't look at me like that; you of all people should know that I'm straight as can

get," Renji said; he hadn't really meant what he said, he just wanted to see the girl with an expiration on her face other then her mask she also had on.

"I'm straight too but you don't see me going around and calling other girls hot," Rukia said. Renji just grinned and laughed at her, before turning to order another drink. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes; she thought about telling him not to get drunk, but then again he never listens to her so she thought better of it. She slid of the stool, hissing as her aching feet were force to hold the weight of her small body.

"Anyway Renji, its getting late and I don't need Byakuya sending out someone to come get me. You should leave soon too; you have that meeting that you have to go to with Byakuya in the morning and he won't be happy if he finds out you missed it because you were out drinking all night," Rukia said, as she pulled the white leather jacket on.

"Ok, I'll stay here for like another hour before heading out to my hotel," Renji said, wrapping his arm around Rukia's shoulders as he pulled her in for a small hug.

"I don't get why you just didn't stay with us; honestly, how you can stay at the same hotel for two years is beyond me," Rukia said as she pulled away.

"Blame your dad; his a great guy and all, but I can only take so much of him," Renji said in return. Rukia smiled and laugh at what he said, thinking that he had a point; Byakuya could be a little overwhelming at times. She said goodbye to him one last time before hurriedly walking toward the exit. She pushed the door open, shriving as the cold air rushed over her face, but welcoming it none the less. She had made sure that she gone out the back door, coming out into one of the alleys; this way she didn't ran into to many people. She ran both her hands through her hair, pulling hard on the strains, hopping the pain would stop both her migraine and her thirst. She reached for her coat packet to pull her phone out to check the time; midnight on the spot. Byakuya wasn't going to be happy with her, oh well, she'll just blame Renji. She sighed, noting that she had been doing it some much the past few days that she was starting to think that it was becoming a habit, before walking toward the street. She wrapped her jacket around her tightly, thankful that in went to her knees and was heavy enough to block out the cold sting of the wind.

Even having lived in the suburbs of London for the past two years, Rukia could still find herself surprise by how little people wound be out late at night when she walked up to the street. Back in Hakodate, the streets were always crowed with people; even at four in the morning there was still traffic as people went about their lives. She sighed softly at that thought, watching as her feet walked in front of each other in a straight line over the sidewalk; the pink of her tennis shoes flashing at her with every step. She missed Japan more then she thought; it wasn't that she didn't like England, far from it really, but it was just too classy for her at times. Because of the image she puts on, most people think that she would be the kind of girl that likes going to fancy get togethers and only drink the finest French champing and always hold her pinky out. The truth was she hated things like that; ever sense she was a little girl she had people telling her how to act and hold herself. She remember how one of her ethics teachers had made her walk for hours with a board tied to her back and balancing books on her head.

If she had the choice she would have never chosen to be a noble; she didn't understand way people wanted to be in her position so much. She sighed, knowing she should saver what little freedom she had; it would only become worse when she took over Byakuya as the leader of vampires. She didn't like London as much when she found that there were several high power vampires in the area and as always when they find that the princess and the king himself would be here, they always flock to them whenever they get the chance, wanting others to see that they have it good with royals. Back in Japan, Hakodate especially, there aren't as many vampires she had to worry about, so she felt that she could be herself far more easily there; although she did have to put up with werewolves, meaning one in particular.

That was another reason way she wanted to go back to Hakodate; she wanted to see the look of absolute horror on the mutt's face. She was hopping that when Byakuya had to make a political travel back that she might be able to go with him, but she had little faith in that idea, seeing as when ever he did have to go back he would leave her behind to be baby sit by Renji. It annoyed her beyond belief, especially when it turns out to be her who had to baby sit Renji. She shook her head, wanting to chance the thoughts away; she already had enough things to worry herself over, she didn't need to find more things to stress her out. Rukia quicken her pace when she saw the apartment building that both she and Byakuya had been calling home for the past two years; apartment was really an under statement, seeing as the rooms resembled condos more then anything.

She slid herself quickly through the revolving doors; she nodded and smiled at the door man, but hurriedly brought her gaze away. Even if he was a human and couldn't do any harm to her, Rukia still felt uneasy at how he would look at her; like she was something that he could eat. Walking into the already open doors of the elevator, she pressed the dimly lit number eight keeping her back to the doors as the closed. Once they did, she breathed in deep before turning and resting her back on the wall. Rukia slipped her jacket off, neatly folding it over her arm while smoothing out the wrinkles on her shirt; yes it was an only a simply black T-shirt and was supposed to have wrinkles in it, but it bugged her none the less. She blamed her ethics teachings; she might have hated them, but they did force her into a habit of always looking perfect.

Rukia glanced over at the numbers as the lit up when every their floor was past; how a building with only eight levels had such a slowly elevator, she would never know. Finally, there was soft ding as she reached the last floor; she pushed herself off the wall, moving a strain of hair behind her ear as she did. She found it convent that her room number was right across from the elevator, so she only had to step a total of five times before she reached her door. Once she was inside she placed her jacket on the coat rack and slipped her shoes off; she glanced over at the clock that sat on the wall, seeing that it was near twelve thirty. Rukia's nose twitched when she smelt the sickly sweet scent of perfume before one of the maids walked around the corner.

"Lady Kuchiki, Lord Byakuya wishes to speak with you," the blond human said, bending into a bow; Byakuya must have felt her reishi.

"Yes, thank you; you may leave now," Rukia said coldly; she had never liked the maid. When her mother had died, she noticed how the human seemed too hung on Byakuya and pull her uniform color down and her skirt up. Being on of the few humans who knew what her and her step father were, she would even go as far as to draw her own blood around Byakuya, wanting to tempt in anyway she could. The maid looked up from her bow and gave Rukia a cold stare, knowing full well that the princess did not like her.

"I was told by Lord Byakuya that I am to bring you to him," she said, her voice frosty and smudge. Rukia arch her eyebrow, finding the human's courage amusing; few people, weather demon or human would stand against a vampire.

"Yes, but I am telling you that you are no longer needed; Byakuya won't be pleased if he finds that you are being disobedient," Rukia hissed; the maid flinch back when she saw the vampire's eyes glow red. She glanced away for moment before turning back her month opening to speak but closed it when she saw Rukia's eyes narrow. She simply nodded her head in a bow before turning and walking away. Rukia sighed in annoyance once she was gone; she wished that Byakuya would simply remove the women. She looked around the living room of the condo, feeling herself become even more depressed; Renji may had have a point when he said she shouldn't be staying inside as much. She wished, something else she noted she had been doing lately as well, that the condo had more windows; it always felt far to enclose for her. There was too much furniture; random chairs and small tables were in the way. It was nothing like her glass mansion back in Hakodate.

She walked down a hall; the cracking of the hard wood floor annoying her. She stopped in front of a door; knocking softly on the cherry wood before opening it enough to poke her head in. She saw Byakuya sitting at his glass desk; he maybe her step father but people often thought that he was her biological father due to how similar they look to each other. She found it odd that there were so many papers in disarray around him, littering not only the desk, but the floor as well. Her step father was one of the most organized people she knew; something must be bothering him for him to simply throw papers around with no care.

"Byakuya, you wish to speak with me," Rukia said softly; Byakuya glanced up from the paper he was scanning. Rukia noted the dark rings that were under his eyes. Byakuya sighed, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, Rukia, come in," he said. Rukia pushed the door open enough to slip her body through closing it softly behind her. She bend down to pick up a few of the papers that littler the floor.

"I'm sorry that I am back so late," Rukia said as she sat down in the soft black round chair, folding her legs beneath her.

"Its fine, I'll let it slid, I have more pressing matters that I need to attend to," Byakuya said. Rukia blinked her eyes in surprised; her step father was never this lax with her, in fact when her mother died he became even harsher with her.

"Did something happen with the Elders?" Rukia asked. Byakuya sighed as he placed his glasses back on.

"Not exactly; look through the papers in your hands, that should explain things," he said. Rukia blinked her eyes; she looked down at the papers, flipping through them.

"There was another killing," Rukia said, disbelief in her voice as her head snapped up, eyes wide. Byakuya simply nodded his head, resting his elbow on the table and placing his chine on his hand.

"What is this, the third killing in a month," Rukia snapped more to herself.

"Who was it this time?" She asked, breathing deeply.

"A Shapeshifter from Greece," Byakuya answered simply. He glanced up at Rukia and saw her eyebrows bent together in confusion.

"A Shapeshifter? Why are you bothering yourself over a Shapeshifter; they fall under the werewolves. Don't tell me the Elders are getting worked up over something that doesn't concern us," Rukia said.

"Normally you would be right, but every killing that has happen in the last seven months has been the same. No wounds on the victims, body complete drained of blood," Byakuya said, placing the paper he was holding on the desk as he started gathering the other papers, trying to fix the mess that covered his space.

"And what, do they think that the vampires are going to be blame? How are they going to prove that it was one of our kind? Vampires can't take blood without leaving some kind of mark," Rukia snapped; she remembered the chaos that the first killing had done to the high council of vampires. People had immediately assumed that the vampires were at fault because of the blood lost; it took a good three months to get the Order off their backs.

"I'm well aware of that Rukia, but if people begin to get scared they're going to turn to the most resemble answer. Vampires are one of the few demons the need blood to survive, that fact there makes us a likely suspect; it also doesn't help that out of all the killings none have them have been vampires," Byakuya said.

"None of them have been werewolves either, or Shinigamis; witches haven't been targeted either. I just think it's unfair that vampires have to be blame when there are other possible suspects," Rukia said.

"I agree with you Rukia, but I can't tell the order what to think."

Rukia breathed deeply as she leaned back in the chair with her eyes closed, trying to clear her thoughts. She opened them when she felt eyes on her; she arched her eyebrow when she saw her step father looking at her oddly.

"What?"

"Have you been taking your medical?" Byakuya asked suddenly. Rukia glanced away, her face turning red with guilt.

"No really," she muttered. She heard Byakuya sigh in annoyance; she looked back over at him, watching as he stood, walking over to a cabin. His back was to her so she couldn't see what he was getting when he suddenly throw something over his shoulder. Rukia caught it on instinct, looking to see that it was a bottle of blood. She felt her thirst hit her full force; her fangs sharpen against her well and could be seen from beneath her upper lip as she all but ripped the cap off and drown the bottle in mare seconds; the sinful sweet liquid wash down her throat, taking the burning with it. She sighed in content as she brought the bottle down, her tongue wiping the blood off her lips. Rukia looked at her lap when she felt something land in it and saw one of her inhalers. She growled when she looked up to see that Byakuya had sat back down at his chair.

"I don't understand why I need an inhaler; I'm a vampire, not a human," she said to him.

"Yes, but you're also a nymph, so you're more prone to human illness such as asthma. You need to make sure that you keep it under control; if you let it weaken your body your bloodlust will only become worse," her step father said. Rukia sighed as she picked up the inhaler; she stared at it for a moment before placing it between her lips. She pressed the cap down, her eyes twitching as the better tasting medicine filled her airways.

Most humans thought that vampires were immortal; never aging, nothing able to kill them. That wasn't father away from the truth. While vampires had highly enhance senses and could move at speeds faster then the blink of an eye and their strength was ten times more then that of humans, they could still be killed. A shoot to the head would kill, they could chock to death, drown, even die by the same illness as a human, just not as easily.

Nearly all the myths about vampires were untrue; they could cross running water, they didn't need to be invited in to enter someone's home. They could eat garlic, in fact Rukia loved smoothing her food in it. Sunlight didn't burn them to ash and they most certainly did not sleep in coffins; Rukia didn't think she could handle being in such a small place. Because Rukia was a nymph, she shared more human treats then vampire treats in some areas, such as making her more prone to their illness, but everyone was still shock when the found that she had asthma; the Elders didn't like that one of there most powerful political fingers had such a human treat.

"Rukia."

Rukia looked over at her father from where she was lost in her thoughts.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I spoke with the Elders today, Yamamoto in particular," Byakuya said. Rukia nodded her head for him to continue.

"Well, he along with myself and the other Elders, are becoming concerned that the next killings could be within the vampires."

"And?" Rukia pressed when Byakuya paused. He sighed, running hand through his hair.

"They want to assign you a guardian," he said simply. Rukia blinked her eyes.

"What?" She said.

"They want to give you a guardian."

"No."

"Rukia-"

"No!" Rukia snapped. Byakuya open his month to speak, but was cut off when Rukia jumped to her feet.

"You know full well that I can take care of myself Byakuya! I don't need someone following me around like a shadow; go back and tell them that I don't need any protecting!" Rukia nearly yelled.

"I understand why you are upset Rukia, but I agree with the Elders. Now can you please reframe from yelling, I have a rather bad migraine," Byakuya said, having already suspected an outburst of some sorts.

"WHY!" Rukia yelled.

"Because I don't want a repeat of history due to my lack of care," Byakuya snapped. Rukia flinched back and turn her gaze to the ground, knowing he was talking about her mother.

"Alright, fine," Rukia said in a soft whisper. It was silent for a moment before Rukia spoke again.

"So, do I at less get to choose my guardian?" She asked as she sat back down in the chair.

"Not really, no," Byakuya said as he began to sign the papers that he had place in front of him. Rukia crushed her teeth together when she felt the urge to yell again.

"Can you at less tell them to pick Renji?" she asked, trying to make her voice sound as sweet as possibly; she was the only person who could sweet talk Byakuya. Maybe she can get him to pull a few things so that she won't have to put up with someone she didn't know following her around.

"I already mention Renji to them and they declined."

"What, why!" Rukia snapped her voice rising again. She bit her lip and calmed herself when she saw the glare Byakuya gave her.

"What I mean to say is, why not him; Renji's your right hand man. He's always with us when ever we travel and he and I already go everywhere with each other," Rukia said.

"Yes, but if Renji was hurt, you would do everything you could to help him; you need a guardian that can tell you to run and you'll run with out a second though," Byakuya answered. Rukia leaned father into the soft fabric of the chair; she had to reason that the Elders had a point.

"Besides, we already have someone picked out," Byakuya said suddenly. Rukia looked up, blinking her eyes in surprised.

"Are you going to tell me who it is?" She asked.

"No, not really, I don't want you to start yelling again." Well, Rukia didn't like how that sounded.

"Who it is Byakuya?" She asked, her voice dead pined.

"You'll find out soon enough," Byakuya said, not looking up from where he was writing something down.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"That's right; besides, you'll meet him hopeful next week."

"Next week?"

"Yes, next week when we return to Japan to attend the Black Order meeting."

Chapter One Part Two: An Orange Haired Mutt…

Hakodate, Hokkaido

It was around four in the afternoon, in Hakodate; the sun was just beginning to set with the short day and the already cold temperature of forty five degrees was beginning to drop three or so degrees with every hour. Because it was Saturday, there were more people out then usually and the traffic was far slower. A girl of the age of twelve or so sunk father into the cold iron of the chair, wishing her mother would finish talking with her friends soon. She snuggled her jacket closer to her when a sharp cold gush of wind blow harshly over her, snagging at her brown pig-tails. She didn't get why her mother and her friends wanted to go to an outdoor café when it was so cold out. She looked down at her pink watch and saw that they had been sitting out here for close to five hours.

Why did old women like to talk so much anyway? She shrugged her shoulders, not really caring. She could see that one of her mum's friends, a rather short and pudgy woman, was also beginning to shiver from the cold. If the little girl had to guess, she would say that she only had to set in the cold on a cold chair for another thirty or so minutes. She hummed softly to herself, content with that thought. She closed her eyes, realizing how sleepy she was; she had been up late last night have to deal with all the homework that her teachers had given her and the rest of her class, and she still had a good six or so hours of work left tell she was done. She was just starting to think that she could let herself drift into a small nape when a shout made her jump.

"HAY!STOP!"

The girl, along with her startle mother and friends all turned there heads to see a man running down the street; he pushed and shoved people out of his way, causing them to yell and make sounds of protest. She heard a few people saw some rather colorful words. When the man ran past the café, the girl could see that he had a bright red purse tucked under his arm. She blinked her eyes at the back of his white shirt. Even if he was stealing someone's purse, she couldn't help but stop and think how cold the man must be without a jacket.

"HAY!"

The girl turned her head back around and saw another man chancing the thief; she blinked her eyes several times when she saw the bight orange flash that came from the man's hair. The man, Ichigo Kurosaki, was in a rather bad mood at the moment. The week had just been a bad week for him and the day had just been the climax of all his negative emotions. He had been hoping to get a break from his job and just have a relaxing weekend when he got call into the station at seven in the morning by his damn beta Uryu Ishida to do paperwork of all things, then he had to be a witness to some integration that lasted for several hours and finally, when he was just about to take a late lunch, he was told that he was needed back across town to stop the punk nose brat that he was now chancing from stealing a purse.

Ichigo honestly just wanted to let this one slid; it was just a purse, it wasn't like the guy had killed someone, but as soon as he mentioned his though to his beta, he all but got his head chewed off over the phone. So here he was now, running after some runt; dame the kid was fast. Because it was rush hour, there were too many people in way for him to use any of his lycanthrope speed, forcing him to run at the speed of any average human. Ichigo shoved people out of his way, ignoring the curses that they through at him; he was ten feet behind the man when he suddenly stop and turn. Ichigo slowed his pace when he saw the man running back toward him. Ichigo's hand hovered toward the hand gun he had counseled under his black sweat jacket, ready if the man made any sudden moves.

"What the hell!" Ichigo yelled when a red purse was sudden thrown in his face; Ichigo now blind and unable to see where he was going ended up tripping over his own feet. He cursed loudly when his face slammed into the pavement; he looked up, feeling blood run down his chine from his month. He already knew without looking that one of his teeth was broken; great, that was a trip to the dentist, and he hated the dentist. His eyes made brief contact with the thief, long enough that he could see a flash a fear pass through them before he suddenly turn and ran down an alley. Ichigo cursed again as he stood up, taking the purse with him. He moved the people that had circled around him out of his way as he took down the alley. Now that there was no one in his way Ichigo let his instinct take over; his heart pound faster, pumping his lycanthrope blood through his veins as his legs moved faster. He reached the end of the alley in five seconds, skidding to a stop and cursing loudly once again. The alley opened into one of Hakodate's largest shopping areas, and it being Saturday, was full of people.

He stood at his full height, straining to see above the crowed, looking for a head with messing black hair covered with a red hat. His nose twitch, trying to find the scent of tobacco, but there was too many scents covering it. His ear twitch, turning his head slightly to the left; a heart beat, beating far to fast, beating with fear. Ichigo turned his head suddenly and saw the man, thirty feet away getting into the back of a black van.

"Dammit!" Ichigo pumped his legs as fast as he could, dodging around the people; he lung at the car, but was two seconds to late. He slammed his foot into the pavement, knowing that he put several crakes in it as he snapped some of his most colorful words; a few people gave him dirty looks. He growled in the back of his throat, running a hand through his hair. He knew he must have looked like a mess; his hair and clothes in disarray from the chance and his face was covered with smeared blood. Someone tapped him on the shoulder, asking if he was alright; Ichigo simply turned and glared at who ever it was. The woman flinch back, meeting his eyes for a moment before turning a walking in a fast pace down the street. He watched as she walked up to another woman, probably a friend, and whisper something in her ear before both women looked back at him and glared. Ichigo rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that women were far too sensitive with things. He glanced around, thinking of what he should do now when his phone vibrated in his coat pocket.

"Kurosaki," he snarled into his phone; he growled when he heard a chuckle from the other side.

"Sounds, like someone's having a bad day," Uryu Ishida's voice said. Ichigo had to stop his hand from curling around the phone and crushing it.

"Shut it Uryu! Its your fault that I'm having a bad day; I could be home right now stuffing my face with a three pound cheese burger, but no, I've been spending my time chancing some punk nose brat who smells like he uses his pants to crap in," Ichigo snapped into the phone. He could all but see beta rolling his eyes.

"Please Kurosaki, if all you were going to do is sat and eat all day then maybe it was a good thing I called you. I swear Ichigo, one of these days you're going to give yourself a heart attack," Uryu scoffed. Ichigo rolled his eyes; he started walking, placing his hand in the pocket of his coat, holding the bright red purse in between his arm and side; he told himself that next time he got upset; he shouldn't slam his foot down on cement, now noting the slight throb he felt in the heel of his left foot.

"Yeah, that's a good point Uryu, to bad it's damn near impossible for a werewolf to have a heart attack," Ichigo said, sarcasm lacing his voice.

"Well, did you at less catch the guy?" Uryu asked.

"No, someone with him had a car; he did how ever through the purse he took at my face making fall face first on cement," Ichigo muttered; his tongue moving over the tooth next to his top right k-nine feeling a clean split down the middle. He flinched back and held the phone away from his ear when Uryu suddenly laughed

"The great Ichigo Kurosaki taken out by a purse; the pack would love to hear about that." Ichigo growled at his beta.

"Shut up Uryu," he snapped.

"Did you at less see the license plate number?" Uryu asked as if Ichigo hadn't said anything. Ichigo sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No," he answered simply.

"Did you see if anyone in the area saw it?"

"Look, Uryu, why don't we just forget about it; I saw the guy's eyes; I scared him enough that I doubt he'll try to do anything stupid again. I'll just swing by the station and drop the purse off later," Ichigo said. Uryu must have been drinking or eating something because Ichigo could hear him chock on the other line.

"It doesn't matter if he just took a purse Ichigo, a crime is still a crime, you can't just brush it off; I can't believe how lazy you are," Uryu yelled at him. Ichigo scoffed at him.

"I'm lazy, did you forget that I'm the alpha of not only Japan's largest wolf pack, but also one of the largest packs in world, and because I'm from the Kurosaki line I have to put up with all the political crap that the order throws at me," Ichigo yelled back at his beta.

"You say that every time you want to get out of something, you're starting to overwork that excuse Ichigo, and you shouldn't talk about the order so openly when you're out in public." Uryu's voice was dead pinned.

"It isn't like anyone's going to know what I'm talking about, and you really can't blame me if I want to have a day to relax, I only have a week before I lose my freedom, remember." Ichigo didn't hear anything for a few minutes before he heard a long exhale of breath.

"Why didn't you just say no, it isn't like you have to be her bodyguard," Uryu asked. Ichigo breathed in deeply as he sat down on a wooden bench. He hadn't been paying attention to were he was walking and he some how found himself down be one of small harbors that lined the edge of the city.

"You don't understand Uryu, my dumbass of a dad went to them in person and said that I would do it," Ichigo growled, leaning and placing his arm behind the bench.

"I wonder what you father said to them; I honestly can't believe that the Vampire Elders are going to let a werewolf protect their princess," Uryu said. Ichigo turned to look at the ground, watching a small line of ants move across the graver; a few of them carry small bits of leaves on their backs.

"I know what he told them," he muttered.

"And that was? I think what ever it is; it would be a good though to tell the rest of us Ichigo. You remember how upset the pack was when they found out they were probably going to have to put up with a vampire. Senna isn't going to stop harassing either of us until she finds out the reason," Uryu said. Ichigo laughed to himself softly, leaning forward and running a hand down his face, letting his elbow rest on his leg.

"Believe me Uryu, if I did tell any of you the reason, the whole pack would want to kill me," Ichigo said; he knew Uryu must be knotting his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do mean by-?"

"I'm tired Uryu, I'm just gonna head home for now. I'll bring the purse by later tonight, there should be a diver license or something you can use to get a hold of the girl with; I'll talk to you later."

Ichigo closed the phone before Uryu could say anything, placing it back in his pocket. He rolled his neck, feeling it pop several times before leaning back, breathing in deeply. He stared blankly at the sky, watching it slowly become darker; it was getting late. His one day of 'relaxation' now over. He stood up, running a hand through his hair; he stood there for a moment, watching as the side lamps came on before turning and walking back toward the city.

* * *

><p>Ichigo flicked the light of the living room on as he walked through the door. He walked over to the coach, pulling his coat off and throwing it over the back; he pulled his shirt over his head, placing it on top of the coat. One thing he didn't like about being a werewolf was his temperature seem to be link to his emotion; whenever he got to upset, he always felt like he was overheating. He twisted his back, trying to scratch an inch that was below his shoulder blade, only to end up popping his side painfully. Giving up, Ichigo fell down on one of the chairs; the cold leather cooling his back. His eyes glanced over his apartment; it wasn't much, but it was still better then what most twenty-one year old men had. It was decent in size; the living room itself being the same size as the second level as an average two story house.<p>

The kitchen was located next to the living room; Ichigo thought that it was a bit much with the solid marble canter tops, but he didn't really care. The rest of the apartment branch off into two hallways; one leading into his bedroom which was half the size of the living room. It also had the only bathing room in the apartment attach to it. The second hall lend to his study room; the smaller guest bedroom was on the right side and the toilet room was a few paces from the bedroom only on the left side; the floor of every room was made out of a deep cherry wood. Being on floor fifth-teen of a twenty story tall building, Ichigo had a full view of the city. Even with being in the middle of the city, the building was still high enough that he could see the bay on a clear day.

If Ichigo was being honesty with himself, it was all a bit much, but his father hadn't let live anywhere else when he moved out. Isshin Kurosaki, being one of the most powerful businessmen in Japan, owned several buildings in not only Hakodate, but also Tokyo and several other cities along the length of Japan. The apartment complex that Ichigo now called his home had finish constriction his last year of high school, his father naming it Okami Tsuki, translating to wolf's moon in English. Ichigo had felt wired when his father first moved him in; he had only been eighteen at the time, and unlike anyone else who moved in and had to place a down payment of a few thousand he had none, and his monthly payment was nearly eighty five percent lower and still his dad would pay it, not caring if Ichigo snapped at him saying he had the money and didn't need his help; so for the most part, Ichigo was living in a five star apartment for free.

Ichigo's eyes snapped open suddenly; he had leaned his head back and now found himself staring at his ceiling. His nose flared as he inhaled deeply; fresh pine and fire wood. The floor bored cracked. Ichigo quickly turned just as something lunge at him from behind. His arm hooked around a neck in a chock hold as both he and his attacker were thrown to the ground. Ichigo chocked out a breath as a heavy body landed on top of him, an elbow digging into his rib cage. He grunted and kicked his legs out, pushing the body off him and into the coach. Ichigo had only just stood up when something crush into him and shove him to floor face first. He growled in annoyance and pain when his arm was forced behind his back in a very unconformable angle.

"Dammit Dad!" Ichigo yelled when he heard the deep throaty laughter of his father on top of him.

"Come on Ichigo; I'm just trying to keep my son on his own two feet. Don't want you to going soft on me boy," Isshin said, still laughing. Ichigo snarled, his fangs growing sharp as he let his lycanthrope blood pump to his arms as he shoved himself up like he was doing a push up, throwing his unsuspecting father off him. He knew with out looking that he had thrown him into the wall, due to the loud thud he heard and the grunt that came from his father.

"How am I supposed to stand on my own feet when I have a father who likes throwing me to the ground for kicks," Ichigo snarled, rolling his shoulder back into his socket. He narrowed his eyes when his father simply laugh.

"You get stronger every time we fight son," he said. Ichigo rolled his eyes walking past him and into the kitchen.

"Whatever; what are you doing here anyway? How'd you even get in?" Ichigo asked opening his fridge.

"What? Is it a crime for a father to want to see his one and only son? And I had an extra key so I-"

"WHY THE HELL DO HAVE THREE THINGS OF BEER IN MY FRIDGE!?" Ichigo's yelled bounce of the walls, echoing around the whole apartment. He glared at his father over the caner that overlooked the living room.

"Keigo told me it would be healthy for you if you drink more," Isshin said, blinking his eyes innocently.

"Yeah and Keigo gets wasted every other day," Ichigo snapped, slamming his hands down on the caner. Ichigo was going to kill his dad; his already bruised jaw became more bruise when Isshin suddenly faced palmed him. Ichigo felt his nose crack as he thrown to the ground, his head banging on the island in his kitchen. He hissed in pain, leaning his head over, holding the back of it with both of his hands.

"What the heck dad?" He growled, cracking open one of his eyes; he watch through the tears that were prickling at the edge of his eyes as his dad rubbed his face along the caner. Ichigo fully opened his eyes, arching an eyebrow.

"Ichigo, you need to be more careful with this wonderful home I gave you! This is marble keep in mind." Ichigo rolled his eyes as he stood up.

"So did you just come here to beat me up, or do you have a reason to be here," Ichigo asked walking back to the fridge and pulling a soda out; coke, or as he liked to call it, his fix. Isshin looked up at his son for a moment, but kept his cheek pressed against the marble.

"I do have a reason; it's about next week," Isshin said picking his head up. He rested his forearms on the caner, leaning over it slightly to look at Ichigo who was now leaning against one of the walls. Ichigo didn't look at him, instead he seem to have become fascinated with the lines that ran along the hard wood of the floor.

"What's there to talk about, how I'm going to throw my life away for some bloodsucking leech," Ichigo said softly. Isshin sighed softly.

"I don't understand what's the problem is Ichigo; I can't believe how immature you're being with the subject," Isshin said.

"Immature? You honestly except me to be perfectly fine with having to baby sit an enemy of out specie," Ichigo snapped, turning his face to his father. He watch as he breath deeply, shaking his head.

"Vampires are not our enemies," he stated simply; he stayed leaning across the caner, even when Ichigo walked around the corner to now turn and face his father fully.

"That's rich coming from the guy who told me all about blood war between our species. Vampires massacred untold numbers of our not only our kind but also anyone who got in their way," Ichigo snarled, his hand tightening around the soda can.

"If you recall Ichigo, we also killed many of the vampire's kin," Isshin replied.

"Yes but with reason, they just killed because they thought it would be funny," Ichigo snapped. His eyes narrowed when his father simply chuckled, tuning his head away and shaking it.

"You still have a lot to learn son," he said more to himself, but Ichigo still took offense to it. It was silent for several minutes; Ichigo staring at his dad most of the time, while he simply spaced off, his eyes glazing over as he became lost in his thoughts. Ichigo exhaled deeply, deciding that his dad wasn't going to say anything. He ran a hand through his orange strains, placing the half empty soda can on the caner before resting his back against it.

"You know that you're going to have to make a blood promise with her," Isshin suddenly said; Ichigo glared over at him, hopping that he was going to drop the subject.

"I don't see why I have to," he muttered.

"Because, the Elders wanted to make sure that if you decide to kill her or something along those lines, you'll die as well," his father answered simply.

"If they're so concern that I'll be the one to turn and kill their precise princess, then why do they even want be to be her bodyguard in the first place?" Ichigo snarled.

"You already know the reason Ichigo."

"Well, it's a retarded reason," Ichigo replied, looking away from the glaze of his father. He heard Isshin breath deeply, knowing that he was running a hand down his face.

"You may not like Ichigo, but out of anyone on the planet earth, you re the best person to protect her," Isshin said, wishing that his son would stop being so stubborn. He partly blamed himself, seeing as how he was just like Ichigo at his age, still was if he was honesty. It seem that the gene must run in the family.

"No, I'm not, because what you told the vampires was a lie," Ichigo snapped his voice rising in anger. His hands tighten into fist when he heard his father laugh.

"It doesn't matter how much you tell yourself no; how much you tell people that you hate her. Even if you went out of your way to force yourself in love with someone else, she will always be your-"

Ichigo's fist suddenly came down on the soda can, crashing it and spraying its contents over the caner and both him and his father. Isshin didn't flinch when his son's hand curled around the color of his shirt, bringing his face close. He simply watch as Ichigo's eyes slowly turned a startling golden yellow.

"You listen to me old man," he growled, his k-nines having sharpened into deadly fangs, meant to intimidate and rip through flesh and bone if need be.

"Rukia Kuchiki is not and will never be, my mate," Ichigo snarled.

"Keep telling yourself that Ichigo," Isshin said, not at all intimidated by his son. Ichigo shoved Isshin back, not hard enough to put him on the floor, but enough to put three feet of space between them.

"Get out dad; before I rip your throat out," Ichigo said calmly; he didn't really mean it, but he still wanted his dad gone for now. Isshin just laugh and walked back over to his son.

"You wouldn't do that boy," he said, clapping his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Try me," Ichigo growled.

"You won't, because no matter how much you hate me, you still have to love me; you know how werewolves are son," Isshin said, ruffling Ichigo's hair hard enough that he almost push him into the ground. Ichigo leaned back up about to snap at Isshin, but turn to see that he was already walking about the door.

"See you around son," Isshin said before closing the door. Ichigo watch the door for several moments, knowing that his dad liked to jump him when his guard was down; satisfied that his father was gone, Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and down his face. He grimaced when he felt that the soda had dried into a sticky mess on his skin; shaking his head, Ichigo walked back over to the coach, falling into it back first. One of his arms went behind his head, while the other was thrown over the top. One of his legs also fell over the side. Ichigo bit down hard on his bottom lip, forcing the images of violent sapphire eyes out of his mind.

His father was right; he hated it, hated it, hated it, hated it! He knew many beautiful women; he had even had some rather hot passionate nights with a few. He had always though that his best friend Senna Shinenju would be his mate; he knew when he befriended her at the age of five that she was perfect for him. In fact the only difference people would often say about them was that he was male and she was female. And yet, fate would have it that the one person who was his mate, his perfect match, the one he was distend to be with was a vampire; the princess of vampires no less. He refused to believe it; it took him nearly a year to realize why every time he saw her he felt so drawn in; the overwhelming need to be close to her.

Again, he hated it; both he and Rukia Kuchiki hated each other with a passion. Anytime they saw each other, it took ever ounce of their will power not to rip each others heads off. He remember the time he had called her a midget bloodsucking leech and she had responded by throwing him into the side of a building, effectively knocking him unconscious for three hours; the pack had all but lost their heads when they heard that their great and power alpha had been knock out by four foot nine inch girl. Ichigo had later repaid her by breaking her arm. Even the first time they meant each other Ichigo had damn near got his head ripped off by her.

~FLASHBACK~

"Ichigo, please do me a favor and don't piss anyone off," Isshin told his eighteen year old son. Ichigo glared and snarled at his father, stuffing his hands in his packets.

"If you think I'm gonna be a handful then why did you even bring me here; I was suppose to be out at a movie tonight with the others," he growled. He felt sorry for leaving Uryu behind; knowing Senna was going to be a handful with him. Hopeful she'll take all her annoyance and angry out on him before Ichigo got back. Oh well, if she still wanted to kill him he'll just sweet talked her and get her something nice; that usually worked.

"Now that you'll eighteen, you'll be taking over the pack for me; you need to present yourself in front of the Order as the new alpha as the Chernaya Luna wolf pack," Isshin said. Ichigo just grunted as he leaned against the wall, his nose twitching. Because the Black Order headquarters was seven stories beneath the ground, the air was always musty. The air in Tokyo itself was always clouded with pollution. The mountains and high hills in the area forced the exhaust from cars to stay low to the ground. While Hakodate also had mountains, the breeze that came from ocean that wrapped around its sides kept the air fresh.

"When is this stupid meeting going to start anyway?" Ichigo asked suddenly. Isshin looked down at the watch around his wrist, tilting his head as he thought.

"An hour, two at the most," he said with a shrug. He glanced over at his son when he didn't say anything and saw that he texting something on his phone.

"Who you talking to?" Isshin asked, walking over and leaning around Ichigo to see the phone screen. Ichigo flip his phone shut and through his dad a look.

"None of your business," he snapped. Isshin frowned at him.

"Oh come on Ichigo, you can tell me; I am your father after all" he said.

"That's the reason why I don't want to show you," Ichigo said back, flipping his phone back open when it vibrated. Isshin rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall next to his son. He glanced over at Ichigo when he heard him chuckle, seeing a large grin on his face. He leaned over slightly when Ichigo started tapping a reply.

"Dude! Stop that!" Ichigo snapped when he notice his dad, shutting his phone again.

"What?! You were giggling! It made me curiosity," Isshin defended himself.

"I don't giggle; I'm a guy," Ichigo snapped when his father used the word giggle to him.

"Could have fooled me; now just let me see the phone," Isshin said, ignoring his son as he tried to reach for the phone.

"No, Dammit dad I said no!" Ichigo snapped, leaning away from his father, holding the phone at as far as he could. He growled in frustration when Isshin leaned over him, shoving his head down, banding his neck in a very unconformable angle. They wrestled for several minutes when Ichigo suddenly shoved his father off.

"I was texting Senna ok!" He yelled. Isshin blinked at his son, watching as he flipped his phone open and respond to the txt he received; Isshin could guess that he was complaining about him.

"Look, Ichigo, I understand that you and Senna are close, but you need to be careful; if you get to close to her you'll just end up hurting her," Isshin said. Ichigo looked up at him with an arch eyebrow.

"I think I can get close to my mate, dad," he said with a dead pinned voice.

"That's just the thing Ichigo, she isn't your mate," Isshin said, sighing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Maybe not yet, but she's gonna to be," Ichigo said, slipping his phone back in his coat.

"Ichigo, if she was your mate you would have known when you were five; you can't make someone your mate," Isshin said, becoming annoyed with his son stubbornness.

"Besides, the likely hood of a werewolf being another werewolf's mate is only fifth-teen percent," Isshin said, he frowned when he saw Ichigo laugh and grin over at him.

"Yeah, and I'm going to be in that fifth-teen percent," he said smugly. Isshin rolled his eyes, thinking it would just be better if he learned the hard way. It was silent for ten or so minutes; both becoming lost in their thoughts. Ichigo suddenly stiffened. He breath deeply, when the sickly sweet smell of death washed around him; vampire. Ichigo turned to his father, opening his month to say something when he was cut off.

"Byakuya, how are you?" Isshin called out. Ichigo leaned around his father and saw a man walking to them. He looked to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties. His hair was black, falling below his shoulders; he had three kenseikan pulling his hair away from his face. Ichigo could already tell that man was stuck up, from the suit he was wearing and how he held himself. Ichigo had to stop himself from flinching back when his scent hit him again; he was a vampire, one of high power from the looks of it, so why was his father calling him over as if he was an old friend.

"Hello Isshin; I'm fine, and what about yourself?" The man responded; Ichigo watch in confusion as his father answered with a wide cheerful smile on his face, reaching his hand out to shake the vampire's. Questions were running through his head, most of which were all along the line as to why his father would even want to look at a vampire after what one did to his mother.

"This must be your son, I take it." Ichigo was pulled out of his thoughts when a cold voice spoke to him. He looked up and meets the gray wash out eyes of the vampire; Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Yes, this is Ichigo; I brought him with me so that he can be approved by the Order as the new alpha," Isshin said, nodding over at his son.

"That's right; I forgot that due to your illness you'll have turn over the pack early then what is excepted of your kind," Byakuya said; his eyes glanced over at Ichigo, arching his eyebrow when he saw the death glare that was being through at him.

"Byakuya Kuchiki; it's a pleasure to meet you," he said holding out his hand. Ichigo had to stop his eyes from widening when he heard the vampire's name; he had been right on the spot when he thought that the man one of the higher power. He turned out to be the king of vampires. Ichigo merely looked down at the hand that was reach towered him, before looking back up to meet Byakuya's eyes once more. His ear twitch when he heard his father signed deeply.

"You'll have to forgive my son's attitude problem; he unfortunately in hearted that trait from me," Isshin said; Ichigo glanced sideway at his father, retuning the same glare he was being given. His eyes returned to Byakuya when he heard him chuckle lightly.

"It's perfectly fine; I've been around you for so long that I'm some what use to it," Byakuya said, looking to meet Ichigo's eyes.

"I don't really blame you for not being fond of me, vampires do have a rather harsh reputation following us," Byakuya said. Ichigo scoffed and turned his head away, muttering whatever under his breath. Isshin rolled his eyes at his son before speaking.

"So, what are you excepting with the meeting?" Isshin asked. Byakuya shrugged his shoulders, turning and beginning to walk away as he did so.

"The same subjects that are always discussed I suppose," he said. Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets as he trailed behind his father who was walking next to Byakuya. How the hell did the two even know each other? From what Ichigo was told, Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't of royal blood, he had married the younger sister of the perverse king; the king had died early due to his poor heath and in his will he had stated that since the princess was still too young to take over, he wanted Byakuya to be his success. Still, Ichigo had no idea why his father knew him so well; he must have meant him before he became king.

"Is Rukia with you?" Ichigo glanced back up from where he was watching the ground move from below his feet. Rukia must be the name of the princess; if she was anything like her father, then she must be a real charm to be around.

"Yes, she is; she isn't all that happy about being here though," Byakuya said; Isshin laughed loudly.

"Sounds a lot like Ichigo," he committed through his laughter. Ichigo narrowed his eyes in annoyance when he heard his father compare him to a vampire.

"Her birthday just past didn't it? How old is she now?" Isshin asked.

"Fourteen," Byakuya said simply.

"Really, that only puts her four years younger then you Ichigo," Isshin said, glancing back at his son. Ichigo simply arched his eyebrow.

"And I should care about this why?" He asked, his voice showing no emotion. Isshin scorch his nose and made a face at his son.

"I was only trying to include you in the conversion," his father muttered under his breath, turning his head to glare at the wall, coming to a stop when Byakuya did.

"Don't trouble yourself so much Isshin; if what you told me early is true then you won't be able to convenes your son much of anything," Byakuya told Isshin, not even spearing Ichigo a glance. Ichigo clutch his teeth together; even if he had his face turned away, he could still see the smirk that was on his face.

"That's not what's wrong with me; I just don't want anything to do with vampires," Ichigo snapped. He narrowed his eye and glared at Byakuya as he simply arched an eyebrow at him. His month open about to say something when a voice called from behind Ichigo.

"Kurosaki-sama; I haven't seen you in sometime,"

"Hay, Rukia, you're looking as cute as always," Isshin said, leaning around Ichigo to look at who ever was standing behind him. Ichigo growled, knowing that it was another vampire; he turned around, intended to throw a glare at the new comer, instead his eyes widened, his body froze and his heart was now lunged in his throat. His mind was blank; the only thought that went through his mind was the stunning beauty of the woman standing in front of him. In the very, very back of his mind, he was telling himself that the woman was a vampire; he was suppose to hate her and think she was one of the most disgusting things he had ever seen, but he couldn't stop thoughts. It was odd; almost like his body was telling him that he needed to be close to her. Ichigo stiffen ever so slightly when he saw her walk closer; he glanced over when his father past him.

"I can't believe how grown up you look, Rukia," Isshin said, shaking the young girl's hand. Ichigo felt his chest tighten when he saw the woman's face lit up in a soft smile.

"You only saw me last year, Kurosaki-sama," Rukia said; her voice was deeper then what most people would think, but still soft spoken none the less.

"That still means you're still one year older," Isshin responded; he looked over at his son when he heard an odd chock sound come from him. He frowned slightly when he saw how stiffly he was standing; it looked like he was holding his breath. That was exactly what Ichigo was doing; unlike most vampire's scent, which usually smelled like death to him, the woman's smelled the same as the moon; a strong feeling of hatred suddenly flashed through Ichigo. Filthy blood sucking leech; Ichigo knew nothing about the girl, but he was already wishing he could rip her head off. Even with that thought, something was still keeping Ichigo from going through with the wish; what the hell was wrong with?

"Rukia, I was beginning to wonder were you had run off to," Byakuya said; annoyance lacing his voice.

"Sorry Byakuya; Renji need my help with something," Rukia told her step father; her eyes suddenly flickered over to Ichigo.

Ichigo glared at her with as much hatred he could, knowing his eyes were beginning to have a gold hue from around them. The woman's face remind blank, save for her eyes widening ever so slightly, clearing surprise at the hate that was being thrown at her. Ichigo smirked when her eyes narrowed into small slits, returning the same hatred.

"I swear that boy can't do anything without someone holding his hand; fine, do me a favor Rukia and go find him for me, and then I want the two of you to wait for me at the meeting room," Byakuya said. Rukia simply nodded her head at her father.

"If I can be excused; I need to speak with Yamamoto."

"I'm coming with you, I have to talk to about something as well," Isshin said, following Byakuya. He sighed deeply.

"I wish you wouldn't Isshin; you always mange to upset the Elders when ever you speak with them."

Ichigo watch as the two men walked down the hall way before turning down a corner, their voices turning into muffles before fading to nothing. He turned his head to look back at Rukia; her body was fully towered him, her arms crossed as she continued to glare at him. Ichigo took note that unlike her father, she simply had on baggy blue jeans and a lose dark green shirt; the black sweat jacket that hung slightly off her shoulders must be someone else's; it was far too big on her small frame. She didn't have her hair pulled back in anyway so it fall a curled at the nape of her neck.

"You must be Kurosaki-sama's son," Rukia spoke suddenly; she didn't talk like a noble either, was another note that Ichigo made on her. He was beginning to think that the girl must not like being a noble.

"Yeah, you must be the bloodsuckers princess," Ichigo said back casually; he had to stop himself from laughing when Rukia's cheeks puffed out in annoyance; he arched an eyebrow when she smirked.

"I'm surprise; every thing I was told about you is true," she said. Ichigo's eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"And what have you heard about me?" He asked. Rukia shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head as she thought.

"Nothing really, only that you're nothing more then some worthless flea bitten mutt that likes nothing more then running around with his pack and causing trouble," she said, smiling smugly at Ichigo. Ichigo felt his eye twitch.

"I could say the same thing about you," he said; Rukia tilted her head to the side, notice the anger that was in his voice.

"And what could you possible know about me?" She asked.

"That you're nothing more then some spoiled little brat; you have everything anyone could want with their life and yet you'll still not happy with anything. Basically you'll nothing but a leech," Ichigo said, his smirk growing as he watch the princess's face become more and more out range.

"Leech," she growled between her teeth, unable to believe that anyone would have the guts to say something like that so openly to her face.

"Or bitch, which ever you prefer," Ichigo said shrugging his shoulders. It was silent for a few moments as Rukia simply stared at Ichigo in shock.

"You have a lot of nerve," she finally hissed through her teeth.

"Not my fault that the truth hurts," was Ichigo's reply. He took a step back when Rukia suddenly walked up to him and shove her finger in his face.

"Do you have any idea how much power I have within the Order?" She snapped at him; Ichigo couldn't stop himself from raising his eyebrows when he saw that she was nearly a foot shorter then him.

"You really think that I would care about whatever power you have; besides, I don't see any reason to afraid of someone half my age and height," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I am not half your age; what are you, fifth teen?"

"Eighteen."

Rukia opened her month, but closed it after a minute, turning her head and glaring at the wall.

"See, you can't do anything to me; besides, I doubt that the Order would kill me if you tell them to, and if they do then that just means you incapable of doing anything for yourself," Ichigo said, causing Rukia to look back at him with a heated glare. Ichigo watch for a moment; surprise to see that her face was mostly blank. He shrugged his shoulders, thinking that she wasn't going to say anything, and turned to go see where his dad had gone. He chocked when a hand went around his neck and found himself shoved into the wall hard enough that he felt a painful snap in his ribcage.

"You really think that I'm not capable of killing you myself," she hissed at him; Ichigo stiffen when he saw the red ring around Rukia's eyes. Her pupils were now fine thin slivers.

"You know if you kill me, you'll only be proving everything everyone already thinks about vampires," Ichigo stated. Rukia smirked and laughed softly, causing Ichigo to narrow his eyes.

"It doesn't matter; it's the same with any specie. Any bad things that are thought about them will always be proven by someone somewhere over and over again. So if I were to slowly tear you head from your body, it won't really make much of a difference now, would it," Rukia said; her head tilted to the right, a soft smile on her face. Ichigo thought that it was creepy how a small sweet smile could look so twisted in meaning with the two needle then fangs that were apart of it.

"Are you scared of me?" Rukia asked softly.

"Why should I?" Ichigo snapped back at her; he watch as her face once again became blank in emotions.

"You should be careful; if you upset the wrong people then you'll only shorten your own life," she said, her voice low and soft spoken. Ichigo looked at her funny; just a few minutes ago she was hissing her hatred at him and giving him death threats and now all emotion just seems to have left her. Ichigo was about to tell her he didn't need her patronizing him when she suddenly let go of his neck.

"Stay away from me," she told him, her voice still coming out softly, before turning and slowly walking away. She was barely lifting her feet and Ichigo could hear the scruff of her shows echo off the wall.

"Dame bloodsucker," Ichigo muttered when she was out of earshot; he didn't want to say it even to himself, but seeing her eyes red with bloodlust frighten only the sightless; he wanted to her eyes wide with fear when he ripped her apart with his teeth and claws. Ichigo shook his head when the thought made his stomach turn in disgust. Why the hell should he care if she was killed? Why did he have the sudden urge to go find her and be close to her and keep her from harms way? He shouldn't care if she was hurt if she was killed; he wants to kill her, kill her, kill her…

But…he couldn't…

~FLASHBACK ~

Ichigo breathed deeply as he ran a hand down his face; a week after the meeting he finally mentioned what had happen to his dad. It took a near year to believe that he was right, that his mate really was some filthy leech; when he found out that he was going to have to put up with her problem for a while, he had been thinking of ways to tell the pack as to way he was chosen to be her bodyguard. The only person who knew that Rukia Kuchiki was his mate was his dad, and Ichigo really didn't want to try and tell his pack that he had imprinted on a vampire.

Ichigo yawed loudly, clasping his hands together over his stomach; he was so bloody tired and it was only around seven at night. His eyes begin to drop close; he still had a lot he had to take care of. He hadn't finished all the paperwork that Uryu had made him do; he had a pack meeting in the morning and he still had everything to do with Order. His eyes finally closed shut, his body becoming heavy; the noise from the city was slowly beginning to fade…deep violet eyes…

* * *

><p>A woman ran down another ally, trying to find her way back to the mind street; one of the three inch highs she had on slipped into a crack. The woman cried out when the heel snapped in half, causing her to fall into the ground. She screamed softly when she felt her side tear open; she picked herself up on shaking arms, unable to stand up she pushed herself up against the hard brick. Tears were running down her face; her hand came to wipe the water away, only to smear the heavy make-up she had on all over her face. She leaned over to pull the shoes off her feet; running in heels had caused them to swell painfully and blisters to form all over the soft padding of her feet.<p>

She finch in pain as the skin of her side was pulled; the tears in her eyes made it hard for her see clearly and she couldn't undo the clips of the straps that wrapped the shoes around her feet. In her frustration she pulled harshly on the straps; holding them so tightly that they cut the skin of her hands. Finally, the clips gave way and the women yanked the shoes off and throw them into the wall across from her. She leaned back, breathing heavy; her breaths came out in high pitch sharp gasp, low whimpers of fear and pain were coming from her throat.

Her hand went to her left side; the red dress she was wearing had been torn when she fell and the rough, uneven cement had rubbed her skin rear. She brought her had up to eyelevel and saw that it was covered in blood; her head fell against the wall, her blond hair had fallen out of the bun she had it in and now cling to her face with sweat. Her eyes closed as she tried to slow her racing heart. Her body stiffened and froze when she heard something to her right. Her eyes open slightly, keeping her body still; she glanced out from the side of her eyes and saw a shadow move. Panic surge through her; she forced herself onto her feet, crying as she felt sharp pain run up her body. Her hands braced herself on the wall, letting herself grow steady before running down the ally.

She hobbled unevenly on her feet, crying in pain as the blister on her feet popped open and her skin become rubbed raw. She rounded a corner and lost her balance, slamming into another wall, her hands coming out to catch herself, one of her wrist popping. She leaned against the wall, her breaths coming out in load puffs; her chest was burning from the lack of oxygen and her vision was beginning to blur. She looked up and saw lights at the end of the ally; there were people walking by. She tried to scream for help but her throat was too raw and all that came out was a scratching choke. She looked around; she was alone. Her eyes traveled back to the end of the ally; it was maybe a hundred feet away. All she had to do was get close enough that someone would see her.

One foot after another, the women begin to walk, the whole time crying softy hopping someone would hear her. Her heart stopped when she heard a growl from behind her; she pushed herself off the way and made a sprit to the street. Before she had made five feet something slammed into her side, throwing her into the wall. The woman gasped in pain; something snapped in her back. She couldn't move or feel her body. She looked back over at the street, her eyes following the people; her month opened but no sound came out. A hand closed around her neck, nearly cutting her airway off. She was lifted from the ground and shoved back against the wall.

"Humans are so pathetic; you see something you like then throw yourself all over it," a voice spoke. The woman opened her eyes and saw a man with black hair in front of her; his light deep blues were pricing into hers.

"You came to me; you came to my club and requested me," she chocked out.

"Yes, but you were the one who followed me, the fact that your about to die is your fault," the man said, laughing at the human.

"Please, please, I'll do anything for you, just don't kill me," the woman begged, tears falling down her face. The man chuckled at her.

"You're a beautiful woman, but I have no need for you, besides, if I let you go then what am I suppose to feed my pet."

The hand around her neck disappeared, letting the woman's body fall limply to the ground. She was shaking, or her head was at less; she felt something wet land on her face. She glanced up and saw fangs inches away from her face; blood and saliva falling from them. The woman opened her month to scream.

Blood splattered on the walls and ground.


End file.
